


Team Building

by the_ink_stained_knight



Series: Captain Spy-Witch [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Steve Bingo, Nervousness, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ink_stained_knight/pseuds/the_ink_stained_knight
Summary: Wanda is having a hard time getting used to being at Avengers HQ, but Steve helps her find a way to release her frustrations.





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Happy Steve Bingo
> 
> Beta read and edited by Raving_Liberal

_“...Doesn’t matter what you did or what you were, if you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. You stay in here, you’re good, I’ll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.”_

She did go out there, and she did become an Avenger, in name anyway. Wanda was brought to the Upstate New York facility with the other new recruits, the enigmatic Vision, fast talking Falcon, and War Machine, always with a chip on his shoulder. She could feel the surface of their thoughts, but she didn’t push any deeper, because it was not what one did in polite company, or at least that is what she told herself.

She looked up at the balcony, where stood Captain America and Black Widow. Wanda had not been around them long enough to really know them by any other names. In the coming days, though, she would.

“Hey kid,” Captain America said

Wanda looked up at him, pushing a spoon around a bowl of oatmeal in the mess hall. It was a few days after they got back to America, to New York she was told, though not the city she had seen in the movies. There were other former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, who she guessed now worked for the Avengers directly, in the hall, but everyone seemed to give her a wide berth, as if she had something that were catching.

“Good morning Captain Rogers,” Wanda replied.

“You can call me Steve. Heard there was room at this table. May I sit?”

She looked around at the empty chairs that surrounded the table, then again at the empty chairs at the tables nearest to it. “I do not know if there is room.”

“I’m special, someone will scoot over,” he said, sitting across from Wanda and putting a tray down. On it was a tall stack of pancakes, doused thoroughly with syrup, a smaller plate with bacon and eggs, a half a grapefruit in a bowl, as well as a glass of milk and a mug of black coffee.

“You going to eat all that?” she said, before catching herself. Her face flushed, and she stuffed two spoonfuls of oatmeal into her mouth before she could say anything else.

Steve looked down at his plate. “Yeah, it is a lot, isn’t it? But breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I do like a big one.” He began to cut into his pancakes, eating quickly. “If you want,” he said through a half full mouth, “You can have some of the bacon, though. Doctor reckons I should cut back.”

Wanda just stared at him, dumbfounded. This was not the man in the star-spangled costume throwing a shield around a battlefield, taking punches and getting knocked down but never knocked out. This was a man in his mid thirties, near if not at the peak of his health, probably from the ‘heartland’ or whatever they called it here.

“Why…” she started, but couldn’t figure out how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

“Am I sitting with you? Talking to you? Because you’re a member of this team. I take a liking to everyone on my team. Gotta know the guys next to you, because you can’t trust the guy next to you if you don’t know them.”

Wanda blushed, looking down at her food. “I guess so.”

Steve smiled, then continued eating. They sat there in silence, just across from each other. Wanda finished her oatmeal first, and kind of just didn’t know how to get up. She hadn’t had any real interaction since Sokovia, people debriefing her about what happened there, what she saw, what she did. Why she wasn’t guarding the switch like she was supposed to be.

_“If you stay here, you’ll die,” Ultron’s hollow voice said._

_“I just did. Do you know how it felt?” Wanda reached out her hand with a clarity of purpose she had never felt before in her life. Ultron screamed, his chest bulging, then tearing as she pulled his metallic heart from his chest. She clutched it, marveling how he made it almost look human-like, though he had no use for anything like this. The light faded in his eyes as she dropped it to join the rest of the debris on the bus. “It felt like that.”_

“Hey, kid,” Steve said, holding a half eaten grapefruit and looking at her with concern in his eyes. 

Wanda looked down to find that her hands were clenched into fists, motes of scarlet light flickering from knuckle to knuckle. She quickly put her hands into her lap, hiding them, but not before a few of the others in the hall noticed. They whispered amongst themselves, and within the span of a few breathes, Wanda and Steve were alone.

Wanda closed her eyes tightly, quitely shaking, so she didn’t notice when Steve went around the table and slid into the seat next to her. He placed his hands over hers, closing them in a firm but gentle hold.

“I understand, believe me, I do,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve lost people, so many. But you learn to live with it, you learn to keep going.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a spot of green in his bright blue eyes. “You think you can do that?”

“I can try.”

“That’s all I can ask for. Come on, I’ve got something I’d like to show you.”

They rose, bused their trays, and Steve took her to the elevators. As they entered, the computer voice spoke.

_Hello Captain Rogers, hello Miss Maximoff._

“Sub-basement three, please,” Steve said. The speaker buzzed for a moment.

_Miss Maximoff does not have clearance for that level, Captain Rogers._

“Override, Captain Steve Rogers, code Edward Apple Yankee six one six.”

_Override accepted, sub-basement three._

When the doors opened again, they found themselves in a padded room, mannequins all over, most with dents in them. Steve left her to walk to the far corner, where he pulled an unpainted shield from a shelf.

“It’s not real vibranium, steel, but it’s otherwise weighed as close to how the real deal, and it flies true enough.” He looked down at it, then twisted, throwing the metal. It bounced off three of the mannequins before flying back at Steve. “Just like that. I use it to blow off some steam sometimes. Maybe, if you want anyway, you can come down and do the same.”

“I don’t exactly throw shields around,” Wanda said, looking at her feet. She still didn’t know why she was there.

“No, but you could fling anything around. And hey, maybe you’ll come around to the shield thing. Watch.”

Steve spun quickly, launching the shield again. This time, it bounced twice, then flew right at Wanda. She threw her hands up, each glowing scarlet. The shield stopped in mid air, spinning in place and glowing. Her eyes widened for a moment, then with an outward thrust of her hands, she pushed the shield away, where it bounced off the same mannequins. Steve caught it, but the effort made him take a step back.

“You’ve got quite the arm there,” he said, then paused, chuckling. “Or whatever you use to do that.”

They spent the rest of the morning exercising in Steve’s private gym, and by the time they left to go to their separate rooms to shower their sweat drenched bodies before lunch, they both had smiles spread across their faces.

Steve’s rooms were, apparently, a few floors below hers, as the doors opened to his first. He turned to her, nodding friendly before moving to leave.

“Um, Steve?” Wanda asked, her voice not much more than a squeak.

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go to dinner sometime?”

The elevator beeped, wanting to close the doors on them. “Sure, just let me know when you want to meet up in the mess hall—”

“No!” she blurted out, the beeping almost seeming to pressure her into talking faster. “Not here, I meant, somewhere…” Wanda waved her hand towards the wall. “…you know, out there. Somewhere. Like a restaurant or something.”

“Do you mean like a date?”

Wanda paused, blushing. “I do not know this word, date?”

_“Îți întreabă dacă vrei să-l iei la o întâlnire,”_ said the jovial voice of Black Widow in Romanian, who she knew the real name but couldn’t bring herself to think of her in those terms.

“Oh.” It had been a so many weeks since she had anyone speak to her in her mother language that it took her mind a moment to adjust. The elevator's beeping increased in intensity. “Um, yes, that is what I would like, I think.”

“Then yes, sure, let me know when. I’ll get us a car and drives us down to the City. I know a place in Brooklyn, does a great slice.”

“Slice?” Wanda asked, confused.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll love it, he never stops talking about it.” Black Widow said, pulling Steve out of the elevator’s way.

The doors closed, one final beep almost in relief. Natasha slid her hand into Steve’s interlocking her fingers with his. “So, does she know about us?”

“I assumed she did.”

Natasha looked up at him incredulously. “Seriously? Well, you’re going to have to tell her.”

“Oh, that should be easy.”

“It should be, especially after you get her Nino’s. But real pizza, not that Sicilian stuff.”

“We got that one time, and it was great.” Steve sighed heavily, that being something he’s said a hundred times before.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure thing.” She leaned into him, then sniffed. “Damn, you need a shower, boy.”

“I do, want to join?”

She smiled, not saying anything but pulling him along to her quarters.


End file.
